Margaret vs Elizabeth vs Theodore
Margaret vs Elizabeth vs Theodore is a battle royale pitting the three velvet asistants of Persona 3 and 4 against each other Both the thumbnail and the winner images were made by KageScourge, thank you for your support man 'Rulers of Power Battle Royale' This three have prove to be amongst the most powerful Persona wielders, but now it's time to find out who's the most powerful of them 'Description' Wiz': '''The Velvet Room is one fo the most strange locations in the Persona Universe '''Boomstick: And it's always guarded by one attendant' Wiz: Like Elizabeth, the Velvet Room atendant from Persona 3 Boomstick: Theodore, the OTHER Velvet Room atendant in Persona 3 Wiz: And Margaret, the Velvet Room atendant in Persona 4 Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Battle Royale 'Elizabeth' Wiz: Elizabeth is one of the Velvet Room attendants, she's Margaret's younger sister and Theodore's older sister Boomstick: Elizabeth is a happy girl, being very humorous and cheery, but that also is a downside since her attitude can make enemies angry by sensing that she doesn't care about the battles Wiz: She serves Igor and takes incredible responsability in her duties of taking care of the Velvet Room Boomstick: She' has been shown to humorosly disrespect her younger brother Theodore, and she loves to prank him, like giving him dog food or making him wear silly attires Wiz: Maybe she's usually happy and silly, but when a battle breaks, she will give her all to win Boomstick: She's one of the most skilled Persona users, being able to use more than one at the time Wiz: She uses Surt, which can use Megaton Raid, Inferno and High Counter, the last one can reflect phisical attacks with double their original power. Jack Frost, who can use Freeze Buff, which produce large amounts of ice for attacks and Rakunda, that lowers her enemies defense Boomstick: Thor, who can use Maziodyne to cast lightining in the field and Elec Amp, which can increse the strenght of Maziodyne. Cu Chulainn who can use Charge to double the power of her next physical attack, Maturakaja, which buffs her and Dekunda, which can negate any debuffs placed on her Wiz. Metatron, who can reduce her enemies life to half with Divine Judgment and use Concentrate to buff her next magical attack. Alice, who has insta-kill attacks like Die for Me, Megidolaon to heavily damage all foes and Survival Trick, allowing her to survive insta-kill moves Boomstick: And Nebiros, who can increase her evasion by three Wiz: With all of this, Elizabeth is an incredibly dangerous foe. If you, for some reason, have to face her, you better pray for your end to come quickly Elizabeth: It seems, alas, that even you are not able to surpass me Theodore Wiz: Theodore is one of the youngest members of the Velvet Room attendants Boomstick: And a victim to his older sister's pranks, which can variate from time to time, and poor Theo just sticks up with them. Man, you gotta stand up for yourself Wiz: Theodore is polite and serious, but behind that attitude, lies a naive boy, he's even described by Elizabeth as a "naive pup, worth of teasing" Boomstick: But don't let that fool you, Theodore has the arsenal of Personas to even some of the most powerful wielders Wiz: Theodore uses Uriel, who can use Spell Master to reduce the cost of his magic abilities, Angelic Grace, which doubles his evasion against magical attacks and Megidolaon, which we alredy tell what does it do Boomstick: Gabriel, who can use Salvation to fully heal him, Mabufudyne to unleash devastating ice attacks and Ice Amp to boost Mabufudyne. Michael, who can use Cosmic Flare to deal nuclear damage to his enemies, no, I did not stutter, NUCLEAR damage, like a freakin' atomic bomb and Sword Dance, to devastate his foe physically Wiz: Raphael, who can use Arms Master to halve the cost for physical attacks and Heat Riser, to increase his attack, defense and agility for one turn. Sandalophon, who can use Mahamaon to have a chance to insta-kill someone, Megidolaon and Sword Dance Boomstick: Finally, he has three demons, Lilith, who can use Maragidyne to cause heavy fire damage, Magarudyne for wind damage and Mabufudyne for ice attacks. Abbadon, who can use Gigantomachia to cause colossal physical damage to all foes, Maegiaon to heavy curse damage and Makarakarn to repel one magic attack Wiz: Last but not least he can use Beelzebub, who can attack with Megidolaon, Demonic Degree to half someone hp and Concentrate, to increase his magical powers Boomstick: With all this power, why do you think he lets him get bullied by his older sisters? Wiz: Dunno, childhood trauma maybe? Theodore: Just as I thought. Your power is splendid. The story has just begun... I look forward to its unfolding Margaret Wiz: Finally, we have Margaret, the eldest of the Velvet Siblings Boomstick: And the most strict women you'll ever see in your life Wiz: Yes, as the eldest, Margaret is the one that has to assure a good behaviour between her siblings and this has caussed a lot of them to fear her, but she has Elizabeth sense of humor, hence why she loves teasing Theodore Boomstick: However, when she gets angry, hell breaks loose, and her sibling know. Huh, a strict older sibling, she kinda souns like a mom Wiz: But she's not, now, let's start with her Personas Boomstick: Right right, now, as a Velvet Sibling, she can wield more that one Persona at the time Wiz. Unlike Elizabeth and Theodore, she has "phases" during her fight, in which she uses different Personas Boomstick: She starts off with the Four Heavenly Kings, Bishamonte for colossal physical damage with God's Hand, Deadly Fury for severe physical damage and Tetrakarn to block physical strikes. Jikokuten for buffing herself with Rakunda for defense, Dekunda to negate debuffs on her and Matarukaja for a durable attack buff. Zouchouten for Swift Strike, which can hit up to 3 times in a row and Zionga for electric damage and finally Koumokuten for Deadly Fury, Enduring Soul to survive one hit kills and Revolution to increase her cahnces of landing a critical hit Wiz: For her second stage, she uses Mokoi to buff her in many different ways, Dodge Elec for more evesion against electric attacks, Tarukaja for attacks buffs, Dazzler to make an opponent dizzy and Skull Cracker to confuse her enemies. Neko Shogun is also used for direct attacks like Cornered Fang, which is stronger if she's surrounded and Diarama to heal herself. Boomstick: For her third stage, she uses the four Mitamas to attack with the elements, Nigi Mitama for ice, Kusi Mitama for wind, Ara Mitama for fire and Saki Mitama for electric Wiz: In her fourth and last stage, she uses the Moirae Sisters, Clotho to Power and Minc Charge, which buffs her attacks both magical and physical, Lachesis to debilitate her enemies and Atropos for offensive attacks Boomstick. All of this makes Margaret an opponent to be afraid off, and if you're not convinced, let's ask her siblings Margaret: I am charged with the heat and tension of battle... now we begin! Don't disappoint me! Pre-Battle Wiz: Al right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Is time for a Battle Royaleeeeeee!!! Battle In a separated dimension, Elizabeth was wondering arround the place when suddenly, Theodore appears in front of her and launces a strike with Uriel using Megidolaon Elizabeth: What the hell Theodore! Theodore: Margaret and I agreed that all of us need training, so we're going to do a little training match Margaret: Don't be scared Elizabeth, we will try to be gentle Elizabeth: Well, if that's what you want, then lets start FIGHT! Theodore is the first in making a move, attacking with Mabufudyne to completly freeze the battlefield Margaret quickly backs down and uses Bishaonte, attacking with God's Hand, but the attack is blocked by Elizabeth, using High Counter with Surt, seading Margaret flying over a rock Elizabeth then tries to use Alice with Die for Me against Theodore, but he uses Angelic Grace, helping him to dodge he attack Margaret: Persona! From behind Margaret, Jikokuten appears and uses Rakunda, increasing her defense, then Marakuja for increasing her attack Theodore tries to attack with Michael using Cosmic Flare, but Margaret quickly dodges and counters with God's Hand, leavig Theodore in the ground Elizabeth then moves to try and finish him, but is stopped by Margaret, who uses Zionga, but Elizabeth Maziodyne to overpower Margaret's attack, forcing her to dodge the incoming move Theodore then gets up and uses Gabriel with Salvation to heal himself from all of the damage caused, then tries to use Mahamaon against Elizabeth, but she quickly calls Alice and uses Survival Trick, surviving the devastating attack Margaret summons Koumokuten and uses Revolution, after this attacks both with God's Hand, but Elizabeth and Theodore both manages to dodge the attack and then both use Maragydine and Inferno to release a sea of flames against Margaret, leaving her trapped inside Margaret: I see your're trying to doble team me, but this is not going to work, Persona! Quiclky changing to her second pahse, she uses Neko Shogu to heal herself, ten uses Cornered Fang against Theodore, then aganst Elizabeth Elizabeth then summons Thor to use Maziodyne, but Margaret quickly uses Dodge Elec to dodge the attack and counters again with Cornered Fang Theodore: Persona Theodore gets himself up and tries to use Mahamaon against Margaret, but the attack does not kill her, it only repressented for her a mere annoyence Margaret then turned her back against Theodore and used Dazzler to try and make him diszzy, but it didn not worked, resulting in her being unprotected Elizabeth: Persona She uses Alice with Megidolaon, giving a hard impact against Margaret, making her fall to the ground Before she can continue, Theodore launches Maguridyne, generating a powerful wind storm, sending Elizabeth flying Margaret then gets up and uses Diarama to heal herself and attacks with Skull Crawler against Theodore, managing to confuse him thanks to the devastating hit Theodore: Agh!, Persona! After letting out a devastating scream, Theodore starts using Maegian all over the battlefield, hitting both Elizabeth and Margaret, making both of them launch powerful hits againt him Elizabeth charges Inferno and Margaret using Corneed Fang, both of then hit Theodore, launching him far away, but wil Margaret was trying to recover, Elizabeth quickly Freeze Buff, causing a great amount of damadge and leaving Margaret frozen, then she uses Megidolaon to increase that damage Theodore returns, now having got ridden of the Confusion and watches how Margaret uses now her third phase, attacking with elemental hits Margaret starts a sea of flames in the battlefield with Maragydine, but both Elizabeth and Theodore manage to dodge the incoming attack Theodore then makes his way into the ground and when Margaret uses Maragydine again, he whispers Theodore: Persona And uses Makarakarn and returns that attack at her with double the power, but that lets him distracted Elizabeth: Persona Theodore then falls into the ground with a wound in his back, Elizabeth used Die for Me aganst him, and this time, the attacks resulted in an insta kill, now, it was up to this two to finish this battle Margaret/Elizabeth: Persona! Both of then attack with Maziodyne, but the attacks combined create a gigantic explosion all over the battefield, heavily damadging both of them Margaret: Guess I'll have to go all out Elizabeth: Me to, I'm not going to lose Both: Persona! Elizabeth tries to use Die for Me again, but Margaret manages to dodge and attacks with Mafulaba, something that Elizabeth also manages to dodge Then Elizabeth uses Inferno to produce large amounst of flames against her, following up with Concentrate with Metatron to then attack with Megidolaon, now buffed by Concentrate But Margaret manages to survive and use Ice Boost and then Mafubala, this time freezing Elizabeth, who quickle manages to get out of that prision of Ice Elizabeth then uses Electric Amp o increase her electrical powers and then she follows with Maziodyne, causing a incredible amount of damage to Margaret, who screams after recieving the attack But Elizabeth does not stop, she continues with Inferno and Freeze Buff to burn and the freeze Margaret, finally ending with a Megidolaon, leaving her older sister in the ground Margaret: You...won Elizabeth: I know After that, Margaret falls into the ground with Elizabeth asking herself how is she going to tell this to Igor KO! Post-Battle analysis Boomstick: Wow, I though Margaret has this one in the bag, after all, isnt's she the most powerful of the Velvet Siblings? Wiz.: Well, yeah, but for this match, we decided to use the video game battle as or model, and with this, Margaret really fell back Boomstick: Yeah, 'cause unlike her siblings, she's restricted to phases within a match, while Elizabeth and Theodore could use all of their Persona right from the start Wiz: But this wasn't an easy win for any of them, after all, all of them had indredibly powerful Personas which could end the fight quickly thanks to the insta kill moves like Alice's Die for Me, but one thing in which Theodore falls back isn that he cannot block insta kills like Margaret and Elizabeth can Boomstick: And that was surely his downfall Wiz: But in the end, Margaret limited power arsenal in her last phase against Elizabeth enorrmus Persona variety led to her win Boomstick: The winner is Elizabeth Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:East themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles